Teleportation
Teleportation is the movement of an object or elementary particles from one place to another, for example going anywhere in the world, the universe, parallel planes, and time loops, even somewhere outside of time and space, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. Several magical beings possess this power. Notable Types There are several ways to teleport and special beings have their own unique way of teleporting that could be counted as a combination of these base ways to teleport. Ash Teleportation *An ash-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by Lazarus Demons. Black Orbing *A dark orb-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by Darklighters and Darklighter-Witches. Blinking *A blinking-based kind type of teleportation. :This type is used by Warlocks who are able to disappear in 'the blink of an eye'. Dusting *A particle-based type of teleportation. :This type is used Cole Turner (while trapped in the Cosmic Void) Fading *An energy-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by Cole Turner (after returning from the Demonic Wasteland), Richard Montana, The Triad, Avatars and some Demons and Angels. :The Stillman Sisters used a potion to teleport, which had a fading effect. :The Tall Man used a variant of this known as Energetic Fading. Flaming *A fire-based type of teleportation. This type is used by higher level demons like The Source, Zankou, Barbas, Charon and Tempus. Glistening *An energy-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by demons such as The Seer, The Crone, and Demonic Bounty Hunters. Beaming *A light-based type of teleportation. :This type is only used by Cupids and Cupid-Witches. Lightning Teleportation *Lightning-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by the demon Necron, Ludlow, Paige as the Goddess of War and Leo as Shiva. Orbing *A light orb-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by The Elders, Whitelighters and Whitelighter-Witches. :Witches can also teleport themselves by using a spell, when they do this, white orbs can be seen. Portal Creation *A portal-based type of teleportation. :Valkyries can conjure swirling, blue portals by touching their pendant. Witches can do this by using a spell or potion. Angel of Death can create portals to take souls to the afterlife. Rainbow Teleportation * A rainbow-based type of teleportation similar to portals. :This type is used by Leprechauns and anyone who owns a shillelagh and knows the needed spell. Sand Teleportation *A sand-type of teleportation which resembles a sandstorm :This has only been used by the Egyptian demon Jeric. Shimmering *An energy-based type of teleportation. :This type is common in demonic circles and used by both upper and lower-level demons. Shredding *A molecular-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by demons like Katya and Black Heart and also by the Zodiacs. Smoking *A smoke-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by demons such as Furies, The Siren and the Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror. :Witches and other magical beings can teleport through a potion as well. Sparkling * A sparkle-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by the Cleaners and the Angels of Destiny. Spiralization *An energy-based kind of type of teleportation that allows wizards to teleport in blue spirals. :This type is used only by Wizards. Water Teleportation *A water-based type of teleportation. :This type is used by the The Sea Hag, the Water Demon and Lady of the Lake. Whirling *An air-based type of teleportation which resembles a tornado. :This type is used by Shax, Goddess of Earth, Goddess of Love, and the Titans. The teleportation can be either peaceful or violent. Wisping *This type of teleportation is similar to fading. :This type is used by earthbound spirits. :The Angel of Death uses Dark Wisping, which is similar in nature. Combinations Sometimes magical beings teleport by using a combination of teleportation powers. This is probably due the various mixing of species and power stealing over the centuries, creating new species of demons and new powers. *Smoke-Fading, a combination of Smoking and Fading. *Glisten-Fading, a combination of Glistening and Fading. *Shimmer-Fading, a combination of Shimmering and Fading. *Smoke-Whirling, a combination of Smoking and Whirling. Notes and Trivia * During teleportation, beings can speak. The sound of their voices arrive before they actual teleport in the place. * It's interesting to note that all of the Charmed Ones have used at least two forms of teleportation. Paige is the only Charmed One born with a teleportation power. ** Prue used Blinking when she became a warlock. When she switched powers with the Darklighter Alec she also had the power of Black Orbing but she didn't use it. ** Phoebe used Blinking as a warlock, Flaming when she was pregnant with The Source's Heir, Whirling as the Goddess of Love, Smoke-Whirling as a Genie, Wisping as a ghost and Shimmering when she possessed demonic powers from the game masters. When she and Paige swapped bodies in Enter the Demon, Phoebe had the power to orb but she didn't use it. ** Paige used Orbing (naturally), Fading and Water Teleportation as a Nymph, Lightning Teleportation as the Goddess of War and Wisping as a ghost. ** Piper used Orbing (when she switched powers with Leo and when Wyatt switched her powers with Leo's), Blinking as a warlock, Whirling as the Goddess of Earth, Smoking as a Fury and Dark Wisping as the Angel of Death. * Orbing and Flaming are the only teleportation powers to have been undergoing major changes during the series. While Orbing stayed relatively the same since season 3, it kept changing until the end, Paige's most noticeably. * It has been stated that beings can practice to travel faster. Julie, Cole's personal assistant said she could shimmer thirty miles in two seconds. * Orbing is the most used type of teleportation, due to Leo (until he became Mortal) and Paige being able to orb. Shimmering is the second most used. * Ash Teleportation, Dusting, Glistening, Beaming, Sand Teleportation, Shredding and Spiralization are the only types of teleportation not used by one of the Charmed Ones. As a Nymph, Paige possessed Water Teleportation but she was never seen using it. * Paige was able to avoid the effects of Cole's Reality Warping power via orbing, due to teleportation taking the user through the Neutral Plane. Paige orbed as the effects took place and so was unaffected by the spell, as she was on a different plane. (Centennial Charmed) * Smoke-Fading is the first type of teleportation seen onscreen. * Every teleportation power has its own speed, but the user can use it faster or slower at will. * Users can be attacked or physically caught during mid-teleportation, and it is seemingly a matter of timing. (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2 and Siren Song) * According to Phoebe, a person doesn't need to know a person's location to find them using teleportation, they only have to think of that person when using their power. (Bride and Gloom) Gallery KatyaShredding.jpg Gaia-Whirling.jpg NecronTeleport.jpg Shimmering_In.jpg Paige_orbing.jpg Teleportation.jpeg Flaming.jpg Seer_glisten.jpg Furymat2.jpg ValkyriePortal.jpg Sparkling_2.jpg Gramsteleporting.jpg Death1.jpg CoopFading.jpg NymphsArriveAfterTeleportation.jpg Category:Powers Category:Modes of teleportation